fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Night
Aria Night is a mermaid from the Carribean Kaiju Sea Kingdom, '''she has lived in her kingdom for a couple of years. She is a very powerful Mage. Before she became a mermaid she was apart of the Sabertooth Guild as a user of '''Night Dragon Slayer Magic before she met Regina and became a mermaid. She is loyal and stubborn to the point of defending her friends and kingdom to the point of death. Like all the others she uses Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic. Appearance Aria has long, dark purple hair with curled ends, and her eyes are purple, just like her hair. She is as beautiful as the midnight sky. She has a nice diamond shaped face with and is nice and clear like midnight on the waves. Like all the mermaids she wears her necklace. Personality Aria is a very mysterious character. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she acts tough towards the other members of her guild. Other than that, she is very loyal to her friends and loves her friends Lissa and Jack. Forms In her human form, Aria has dark purple hair with ringlets and pale skin as well as medium brown eyes. She wears a strapless yellow T-shirt and navy jeans, with khakis. In her Idol Form is a white short strapless dress with black purple ruffles down the one side and it is above knee length with purple trim at top. Her bow is the same color as her hair, but in a darker shade. Her gloves are white with purple cuffs that extend to her mid arm and her high-heeled boots have the same colors. She has a purple seashell barrette in her hair. Magic & Abilities Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic Is one of Aria's most potent magic she was given this magic, by her princess from the kingdom she now calls home. She is very powerful in this section of this magic. her abilities are all the same like the other users. * Aura Blast, she can send out a bolt of power of the color of her pearl to her enemies. * Pearl Shield, she surrounds her self in a white shield. * Musical Voice, '''like all users she can transform into her idol form, and she sings magical songs that can either heal her friends or render her enemies incapacitated '''Night Dragon Slayer Magic Aria is a first generation dragon slayer, she uses Night Dragon, which is a form of darkness, when she became a mermaid she is now able to reach Dragon Force, without eating Lacrima, due to the powerful energy. * Night Dragon Roar, '''Aria shoots a long large blast of purple darkness. * '''Night Dragon Crescent Claw, '''her hand is covered in a a purple shadow gauntlet that she can attack with. * '''Night Dragon Boomerang Tail, '''she sends out a boomerang made of energy that can spin around and can take out more than or less than 5 people. * '''Night Dragon Nightmare Shard, '''she sends multiple shots of energy that can only cut through magic equal or less than the magical power of the user. * '''Night Dragon Twilight Spike, '''she is covered in purple energy that can defends against most attacks. * '''Night Dragon Midnight Sight, '''her eyes change and she can see though darkness or if an object is obstructed by something. * '''Night Dragon Shadow Storm, '''she can send out a funnel of darkness that surrounds the area * '''Night Dragon Wing attack, '''she expels a wave of darkness from her arms that attack her surrounding. '''Night Dragon Secret Art * Night Dragon Secret Art Blood slash, aria slashes herself, with whips made of darkness and then they are colored dark purple and blood red. She can then use this as an a magic canceling attack or a field damaging attack. Once she slashes herself her magic closes over the slash, with a scaley night purple Armour. Celestial Spirit Magic A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. Aria has 7 gold keys, 1 Black Key and 2 silver keys. Gold Key * Libra: Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. * Sagittarius: Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. * Scorpio: Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. * Gemini: Summons the Twins, Gemi & Mini. * Leo: Summons the Lion, Leo * Aquarius: Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. * Aries: Summons the Ram, Aries. Silver Key * Phoenix: Summons the Fire Bird, Phoenix. * Andromeda:Summons the Chained Princess, Andromeda. Black Key * Ophiuchus: Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. Category:Mermaid Category:Caster Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Unison Raid Category:Lost Magic User Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Singer Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Take Over User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage